Compliments sous le ciel gris
by Woor Energy
Summary: C'est touchant, d'être complimenté. Mais faut pas en faire des tonnes non plus, ça en devient gênant ! One-Shot lemon, Yaoi sur Salut Les Geeks. Le Prof/Maître Panda. Un p'tit cadeau pour cette chère SunWings :3


_Yop !_

_À la base ce lemon (un Pandrof, pour changer) était un cadeau pour SunWings (pour éviter qu'elle séquestre Elena, n'est-ce pas), mais je le partage avec vous, parce que yolo ^^ J'avais envie._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Le Prof poussa un léger soupir en observant la pluie qui tombait dehors. Accoudé à la fenêtre, le menton posé dans le creux de son coude, il n'avait rien de particulier à effectuer. Il avait fait toutes les expériences qu'il voulait -sans manquer de faire exploser son laboratoire à chaque fois, bien entendu, et il devait l'admettre, il n'avait franchement pas envie de se remettre au travail. Son manque total de motivation et sa flemmardise soudaine et si peu habituelle l'énervait grandement.  
Il avait donc préféré faire une pause et se «réfugier» dans la chambre de Maître Panda, son -officiel- petit ami.  
Ce dernier, à son bureau, était plus concentré sur la mine adorable de son conjoint que sur les paroles de l'Instant Panda qu'il devait achever... Ses yeux gourmands divaguèrent longuement sur la silhouette alléchante de son collègue, l'observant sous toutes les coutures. Ils descendirent le long de ses courbes tentatrices, puis de ses jambes, se laissant traîner un certain moment sur son postérieur avant de s'arrêter vers sa nuque, encore vierge de toute trace quelconque.

Cet homme était séduisant sans même le vouloir, d'une beauté sans failles. Par tous les dieux chinois existants, était-ce vraiment possible d'être aussi canon sans même s'en rendre compte ? Pouvait-on être naïf à ce point ?

*Rhâââ, il me déconcentre ! Il a qu'à pas être aussi mignon, ce con...* Songea-t-il avec amusement.

Se levant discrètement, il se cala derrière le Prof et enroula son torse de ses bras, le serrant doucement contre son pelage doux et chaud. Il sentit son corps se raidir, très certainement surpris, avant de se laisser totalement aller à l'étreinte.

«Ça va pas, trésor ? T'as l'air déprimé... Demanda le chanteur en frottant sa tête contre la sienne.

-Si, si, je vais bien... Je n'ai juste aucune envie de me remettre au boulot.

-Rien ne t'y obliges, tu sais. Tu peux aussi rester avec moi.»

Le scientifique eut un petit rire avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec ceux de l'ursidé, soupirant au contact de ses paumes froides. C'est vrai, il pouvait bien rester avec lui quelques minutes, voir quelques heures. Après tout, son travail pouvait attendre un peu, son laboratoire n'allait pas s'envoler.  
Son regard ne quittait pas la ville de Paris des yeux, noyée par la pluie et rendue encore plus grise qu'ordinaire à cause des nuages.

«Quel temps de chien... Maugréa-t-il.

-Mais non ! C'est génial, la pluie ! Répliqua vivement l'animal.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi !

-C'est beau à regarder... Surtout quand il y a des éclairs, c'est magnifique, le ciel est illuminé en une fraction de seconde ! Puis le bruit est tellement reposant ! Écoute-moi ça...»

Le Prof sourit en entendant le ton rêveur qu'employait son ami. C'est vrai, il avait oublié qu'il adorait la pluie... Étrange, pour un panda, tout de même, mais chacun ses goûts, après tout.

«Dis, tu crois qu'il y a des gens qui préfèrent la pluie au beau temps, comme moi ?

-D'autres gens aussi fous que toi peuvent exister ? Oui, assurément. Mais aucune de ces personnes ne pourrait t'égaler : Toi, tu es unique. C'est l'une de ces nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime, mon beau panda...

-Oh, arrête ça Prof...» Râla Maître Panda en s'empourprant.

L'intéressé, pour faire taire le savant qui commençait à le couvrir de compliments -parfois un peu trop poussés à l'extrême-, laissa s'échouer quelques baisers dans son cou sans relâcher son étreinte. Il étaient doux, légers, ce qui suffit à faire frissonner le Prof, qui pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit bien vite lorsque les mains de son panda descendirent tout doucement vers ses hanches, les caressant habilement de ses doigts fins. Le Panda ne put réprimer un ricanement satisfait en remarquant que la respiration de son acolyte s'était accélérée, presque anarchique, trahissant son désir et son attirance à son égard.  
Malgré la méthode peu conventionnelle du mangeur de bambous pour lui faire fermer sa bouche, l'homme de science continuait toujours de le couvrir d'une montagne de compliments, ses phrases devenant de plus en plus brouillons et incohérentes. Le tortionnaire devinait des mots comme «Adorable», «Attentionné», ou même «Parfait», mais n'en comprenait pas plus, surtout à cause de sa voix rauque qui tremblait un peu.

Maître Panda se rapprocha davantage de son alter-ego, scellant leurs bassins, les faisant frémir de nouveau. Le Prof fit basculer sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, tandis qu'il se laissa aller à ses voluptueuses caresses, cette fois-ci en se taisant pour de bon.  
Les mains du présentateur de l'Instant Panda se rendirent de nouveau sur le torse de l'homme au nœud papillon, déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa blouse immaculée.

«Maître... Attends... Fit timidement le chimiste, les yeux mi-clos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta immédiatement celui-ci.

-Pas du tout, j'adore ce que tu me fais, mais... On serait mieux ailleurs, tu ne crois pas ?»

Le Prof sentit son ami sourire contre la peau de son cou, intéressé par la proposition, alors qu'il le prit par la main pour l'emmener sur le lit.  
Le Panda, surplombant son partenaire de son poids, les deux bras encadrant sa tête, laissait s'échapper quelques baisers sur son visage, puis dans son cou, avant de remonter lorsqu'il atteignait les clavicules, voulant faire durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible. Ses dents se plantèrent doucement dans la peau de sa gorge, laissant une marque peu visible ainsi qu'une trace rougie et un peu mouillée de salive. Il s'appuya sur un seul coude, tandis que sa main libre parti explorer une nouvelle fois le corps de son collègue, s'arrêtant vers l'une de ses cuisses pour remonter vers son ventre à travers ses vêtements. Il le sentit frémir une énième fois sous ses effleurements et l'entendit soupirer de bien-être, signe qu'il pouvait continuer sans être interrompu.

L'ursidé prit donc le soin de retirer le nœud papillon bicolore qu'il posa sur la table de nuit (qui se trouve à côté du lit, n'est-ce pas Mia), avant de s'attaquer librement à sa jugulaire, soutirant d'autre halètements à son compagnon. Il glissa finalement sa main derrière la nuque de son homologue et s'empara fougueusement de ses lèvres, moment qu'il attendait avec une grande impatience.

Le Prof se laissa aller au tango buccal avec son petit ami, relevant la tête comme il le pouvait. Il défit les premiers boutons de son Kigurumi, s'arrêtant juste au dessus du nombril, avant d'entourer sa taille de ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui.  
Leurs corps toujours entravés, ils rompirent le baiser et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, haletants. Le savant fit balader ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son conjoint, usant de ses ongles sur son corps, avant de revenir vers le creux de ses reins.  
Posant ses deux mains sur les épaules du Panda, il le força à se redresser, faisant de même, tous deux assis sur le matelas. Il s'installa sur les genoux de l'animal et s'occupa à son tour de sa bouche, tandis qu'il poursuivit ses caresses sur son torse, lui arrachant un geignement presque inaudible.

«Prof... Fit faiblement le Panda en stoppant de nouveau le baiser. C'est ta première fois, et... Enfin... Tu es... Tu es sûr de vouloir le faire maintenant ? Parce que si c'est trop précipité pour toi... Ou bien que tu n'es pas encore prêt, je... Je peux tout à fait comprendre, tu sais...

-...Non, je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je te veux.» Répliqua l'intéressé en abaissant sa capuche.

Le faux panda sourit devant l'audace et l'assurance dont faisait preuve son bien-aimé, véritable contraste avec sa nature calme et timide, et caressa sa joue avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, mordillant le lobe de son oreille. Il s'attaqua à sa carotide, laissant un suçon assez modeste, mais suffisamment gros pour qu'on le remarque. Il frôla la marque violacée de sa langue et sourit en sentant les jambes de son compagnon se resserrer davantage autour de sa taille. Comme s'il voulait rester accroché à lui et ne jamais se séparer.  
L'ursidé déboutonna le reste de sa blouse et la laissa glisser le long des épaules de son possesseur, laissant apparaître un torse finement musclé et à la peau laiteuse. Il fit voguer ses mains dessus -de très légers attouchements, comme hypnotisé par la beauté de ce corps, étrangement peu ressemblant au sien. Ces dernières années hors de l'esprit de son créateur l'avait beaucoup changé... Et visiblement pas en mal, nom de Dieu.  
Le Prof rougit devant sa partielle nudité, mais n'eut pas le temps d'être gêné plus longtemps lorsqu'une langue vint taquiner ses boutons de chair. Il poussa un petit couinement adorable et passa une main dans la chevelure châtaine du chanteur, alors que l'autre agrippa sa nuque.  
Le muscle lingual de Maître Panda continua sa torture pendant un certain moment, et remonta finalement vers les clavicules de sa victime, avant de revenir vers le menton, puis de nouveau la bouche.

Le chanteur de l'émission poussa doucement son conjoint en arrière, l'allongeant de nouveau sur la surface molletonneuse. Il déposa des baisers papillons sur son ventre, croquant délicatement dans la chair, laissant des marques quasiment invisibles. Il remonta vers le visage du garçon en blanc et lui sourit. Il laissa glisser sa langue le long de sa mâchoire, frissonnant au contact de la barbe râpeuse et mal rasée de son ami.

Le scientifique, haletant, perdait tout sens de la raison sous les accoues de son partenaire. Les sensations se mélangeaient, fusionnaient, tout aussi positives les unes que les autres, alors que son bas-ventre était littéralement en feu, ne demandant qu'à être soulagé. Et, même s'il avait un peu peur quant à la suite des événements -première fois oblige-, il avait une totale confiance en sa moitié.  
Il ne put réprimer un soupir d'aise lorsque son petit ami déboutonna son jean et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se releva sur ses coudes, néanmoins un peu honteux de la bosse qui déformait à présent son sous-vêtement.

Redescendant vers ses cuisses, le Panda laissa toute une série de baiser défiler du bassin au genou, avant de faire de même à la seconde jambe, le tout dans une lenteur frustrante et exagérée. Il revint un peu plus haut, tirant sur le bas du boxer de son camarade avec ses dents et le laissa reposer autour de ses chevilles. Il remonta vers le visage cramoisi de son acolyte et l'embrassa langoureusement, rapprochant son bassin contre le sien, jusqu'à les faire se rencontrer.

Le savant s'empourpra de nouveau, et ne put retenir un gémissement qui mourut au fond de sa gorge en sentant les hanches de son partenaire onduler sensuellement contre les siennes, tremblantes et avides d'un contact plus direct, alors qu'une bouche chaude était collée contre la sienne et se mouvait, ne comptant pas s'arrêter là. Il attrapa les pans ouverts du Kigurumi de son camarade et attira ce dernier contre lui, ne voulant stopper l'étreinte pour rien au monde. Tous ses sens se mettaient en ébullition et lui faisait complètement perdre la tête. Si même ce seul contact le rendait dingue, qu'en resterait-il de la suite des événements ?

Stoppant le baiser, il sourit malicieusement à son collègue et, d'une main, effleura son ventre avant de la faire disparaître un peu plus bas sous le vêtement japonais.

L'animal, en sentant ses caresses évoluer dangereusement bas, poussa un léger cri qui se mût bien vite gémissement. Le Prof fit de timides va-et-vient un peu maladroits sur son membre, pas très à l'aise. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le corps de son alter-ego se courbait sous la vague de plaisir qu'il lui procurait.  
Se remettant assis, le Panda enleva les derniers boutons de son Kigurumi, libérant entièrement son érection. Le savant, voyant où il voulait en venir, se redressa et prit de nouveau sa virilité en main, prenant garde à ne pas aller trop vite. Il ravala ses exclamations de plaisir en l'embrassant, forçant sa barrière buccale avec sa langue, rencontrant sa jumelle avec une impatience peu dissimulée.  
Reculant un peu de son amant, le chimiste se pencha, cueillant de ses lèvres l'intimité érigée qui se présentait à lui.

La main de l'ursidé qui voguait dans ses cheveux et sa voix allant crescendo l'encourageait à continuer, bien que ses mouvements étaient encore un peu hésitants et peu coordonnés. Pour un premier essai, l'homme au lunettes ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. Et même si ce n'était pas la première fois que l'animal allait goûter aux plaisirs de la chair, ce que lui faisait endurer le Prof était particulièrement intense.

«P-Prof... Prof ! Plus... Plus v-»

Maître Panda s'interrompit lui-même dans sa phrase par un autre râle de plaisir -qui tenait plus du cri, avant de se libérer dans la glotte de son partenaire. Ce dernier se força de tout avaler, le rouge aux joues, et se rassit sur les genoux.  
Le Panda, les yeux clos, pris son ami dans ses bras, encore sonné par toutes les sensations qui l'avait envahi. C'était si bon, si jouissif bordel !

Les mains se trouvant dans le dos du Prof descendirent lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, avant de s'arrêter sur son fessier, traçant quelques lignes sur la peau rougie.

«J'aimerais bien que ce soit toi qui me... Enfin... Hésita le Prof, encore plus rouge au niveau du visage qu'il y a quelques minutes.

-J'ai compris, t'inquiète... Mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

-...Fais-moi l'amour, Maître.

Bien sûr... Je serai doux, c'est promis.»

Sur ces paroles, l'un de ses doigts s'introduit doucement dans son fondement, quelques secondes, et fut bientôt suivi d'un autre. Les deux phalanges firent des mouvements de ciseaux, détendant les chairs de l'intellectuel. Ce dernier se tenait fermement au chanteur en gémissant librement son plaisir, son bassin tremblant sous la timide intrusion.  
Lorsque l'homme au Kigurumi retira ses doigts de son orifice, le jugeant préparé comme il se le devait, il allongea sa moitié sur les draps, lui adressant un sourire rassurant et chaleureux.

«Je... Je ne te cache pas que ça va te faire un peu mal, au début... Si tu ne supportes vraiment pas la douleur, arrêtes-moi, d'accord ?

-Ou-Oui... Promis.»

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement, peaux contre peaux, un baiser qui se fit de moins en moins chaste au fur et à mesure qu'il évoluait.  
Cessant les caresses buccales et linguales, le Panda prit les hanches de son acolyte à deux mains, et sans plus tarder, s'enlisa en lui, lentement, centimètre par centimètre. Le visage du Prof se crispa sous la douleur de la pénétration. Il clos ses paupières et crocheta ses bras derrière la nuque de son partenaire, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

Le chanteur, immobile, le front reposant contre celui de son confrère, patientait pour que l'intéressé s'habitue à ce corps étranger enfoncé en lui. Même s'il mourrait d'envie d'accélérer, de se faire presque violent -en témoignait le brasier prenant beaucoup d'ampleur dans son bas-ventre, il resta statique, ne pensant qu'au bien-être de son cher et tendre. Il ne voulait pas que leur douce soirée, aussi bien entamée fut-elle, se termine en viol ou à l'hôpital, tout de même.  
Le Prof se mordait la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, une vague de désir empiétant de plus en plus sur la souffrance, jusqu'à la faire complètement disparaître. Il rouvrit faiblement les yeux et sourit à son amant.

« Maître... Tu peux y aller...

-Tu es sûr ?

-Certain.»

Le Panda sourit et, quoi qu'avec une légère et toute dernière hésitation, l'embrassa sur le front et effectua un premier coup de boutoir. La peau de son bassin claqua contre le postérieur de son compagnon, tous deux moites de sueur. Le dominant réitéra son action, une, deux, cinq, dix fois, de manière un peu plus rapide et bestiale à chaque coup, surveillant quand même les réactions de son acolyte pour voir s'il ne lui faisait aucun mal. Mais visiblement, il semblait apprécier, en redemandant plus, plus vite, plus fort, insatiable.  
Le Prof sombrait doucement dans les limbes du plaisir, étouffant son propre cri lorsque sa prostate fut martelée. Ce qui se reproduit plusieurs fois de suite, lui faisant perdre pied à chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'enchaînait. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Maître Panda, voulant amplifier le contact. Ce moment était si beau, si parfait, il aurait voulu que cela ne s'arrête jamais.  
Le scientifique prit le visage de son homologue chanteur entre ses mains, le dévorant du regard entre deux baisers très courts. Il donna à son tour un coup de rein, malgré sa position ne lui en laissant pas vraiment la possibilité. Il observa la réaction de son conjoint et, voyant que cela ne le laissait pas totalement indifférent, réitéra son action, soutirant un grognement satisfait à l'ursidé. Celui-ci faufila sournoisement sa main entre leurs deux corps avant de se saisir de la hampe durcie de son compagnon, s'appliquant à le soulager un peu plus.  
Le concerné, surpris de cette nouvelle sensation venant s'ajouter à toutes les autres, étouffa un nouveau geignement en mordant délicatement l'épaule du Panda, n'émettant qu'un couinement ridicule. Entre cela et le membre de son partenaire le prenant sans vergogne, il savait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir.

La vision du Prof se fit recouvrir d'un épais voile blanc alors que l'orgasme montait vite en lui. Ce fut le Panda qui jouit en premier dans les chairs de son homologue, ce dernier se libérant sur leurs deux abdomens.

Haletants, tremblants, ils rouvrirent les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés, et se fixèrent sans ciller. Un sourire bienheureux se dessina sur le visage du chanteur, et il s'empara des lèvres du chimiste quelques secondes. Il se retira de lui dans une infinie délicatesse et se laissa retomber contre son torse brûlant et collant de transpiration.

L'homme au Kigurumi écoutait les battements du cœur de son tendre, une mélodie aussi belle qu'apaisante, alors qu'il déposa des petits baisers sur sa cage thoracique, le souffle court.

«Alors, c'était comment ? Demanda Maître Panda.

-Absolument merveilleux... Souffla le savant en guise de réponse tout en le serrant contre lui.

-Fatigué, je présume ?

-Oui, et pas qu'un peu !»

Ils rirent et scellèrent leurs lèvres une énième fois, laissant leur langue valser ensemble très peu de temps.  
S'arrêtant dans un commun accord, ils se détaillèrent du regard, scrutant la moindre parcelle de leur nudité sans aucune gêne ni pudeur, tandis que leurs mains se rencontrèrent et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent.

«Maître ?

-Oui ?

-Merci...

-Merci ? Merci de quoi ?

-D'avoir été doux avec moi pour ma première fois.» Il l'embrassa chastement et continua. «Je t'aime, Maître.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Prof...

-Tu comptes tellement pour moi... Tu es parfait, mignon-

-Ah non, tu vas pas recommencer !»

Ils se mirent à se battre gentiment, ponctuant leurs gamineries par de longs baisers enflammés, avant de se chamailler de nouveau. L'un défendant bec et ongle le fait que son compagnon était parfait, l'autre râlant comme quoi il en faisait des tonnes, même si ces compliments le touchait plus qu'il ne lui laissait paraître.

«Maître, je voulais te demander autre chose... Fit le Prof d'un air un peu plus sérieux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce qu'un jour, éventuellement... On pourra recommencer ?

-Ah ah ! Bien sûr ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas t'en tirer aussi facilement ?»

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent tendrement, l'un profitant de la chaleur de l'autre malgré la température relativement élevée de la pièce.  
L'amour rendait tellement con. Mais heureux.


End file.
